club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Klutzy
Klutzy is a crab in Club Penguin Rewritten who is the sidekick and pet/best friend of Herbert P. Bear. He was first seen in PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur where he was with Herbert terrorizing penguins as a "crab monster". Befriending Herbert In PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab it is revealed that Herbert and Klutzy's relationship begun when Klutzy had saved Herbert from drowning after Herbert's iceberg had tipped. He brought him onto Club Penguin Island where Herbert's hatred for penguins started to grow. From there, they became colleagues and have never left each other's sides. Appearances *In Secret of the Fur, Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy both terrorized citizens of Club Penguin Island by having Klutzy jump on Herbert's shoulders and scare people as a "furry crab monster". *In Questions for a Crab, Gary attempted to interrogate Klutzy in order to get answers for the situations happening around the island. Klutzy escaped and runs back to Herbert's hideout in The Wilderness. After meeting Herbert for the first time, he explains his backstory and his plans to chop down the Ski Lodge while having Klutzy power the machine. Afterwards, you will sabotage their plans. *In Clockwork Repairs, it is revealed that parts of the Clock Tower have been missing and Klutzy was responsible for taking the target of the clock. *In Mysterious Tremors, Klutzy was seen helping Herbert steal the Boiler from the Boiler Room. However he caused more issues rather than help, delaying the stalemate until the player were to show up. *In Operation: Spy and Seek, after setting up a camera, the player and Gary the Gadget Guy watch as Herbert talks to Klutzy about his next plan involving puffles. Unintentionally, Klutzy's foolishness results in Herbert finding the hidden camera. *In Waddle Squad, he is at the Dock holding up a cardboard Herbert in an attempt to distract the agent away from the Night Club where Herbert is going to attempt to steal the Golden Puffle. *In The Veggie Villain, Klutzy's role is very subtle. He is simply playing video games while the confrontation between the agent and Herbert is going on. *In Operation: Hibernation, after you capture Herbert, he escapes the trap which Herbert was in (due to the fact Klutzy can't adapt to the cold) and retreats, leaving Herbert alone. *In Battle of Doom, Klutzy repairs the Hydra Bot while Herbert uses it to attack penguins. Trivia *The reason for his name may come from the fact that he often messes up things or is a bit of a klutz so to speak. *Klutzy uses emotes such as >:( and :D while writing. *Klutzy communicates in Morse code, which may be the reason why the Crab Translator 3000 was blown up during mission 6. However, it may also be because his sharp claws were able to damage the microphone. *It has been shown that Klutzy isn't as evil as Herbert nor is he as interested in warming up the island or even being involved with Herbert's plans. *Klutzy's height is a little over 4 inches. Gallery KlutzyClockworkRepairs.png|Klutzy stealing the target in Mission 7. Klutzybeachball.png|Klutzy playing with a beach ball during Mission 9. Klutzy falling.png|Klutzy falling down the Test Run in the mission "Questions for a Crab". hqescape.png|Klutzy trying to escape the HQ in Questions for a Crab. cage klutzy.png|Klutzy stuck in a cage in Questions for a Crab. OldKlutzy.png|Klutzy's System Defender icon. Klutzy EPF Messages.png|Klutzy's EPF Messages icon. Garyklutzycatch.png|A captured Klutzy being held by Gary in one of the PSA Missions. KLUTZY card image.png|Klutzy's Card-Jitsu card artwork. Category:Villains Category:PSA Category:EPF Category:PSA Mission Characters